Sticky Notes
by XShiori-chanX
Summary: 'You're going to communicate with him through sticky notes for 1 full hour. Complain, and I will kill you.' Naminé hissed. she couldn't take it any longer; she made up her mind in a spur-of-the-moment decision. Kairi & Sora were going to stop fighting.


~**Sticky Notes**~

* * *

"Have you gone mad, woman?"

Perhaps she had. Naminé sighed, staring her best friend down with an air of authority, a determined blaze refusing to dim in her eyes. Her hands rested firmly on her hips, and she stood towering over her the red head, intimidating the latter. Her mind was made up in a spur-of-the-moment decision; she would somehow - if magically - end a tragically long war between two specific individuals who were doomed to be with each other. Her companion, however, vehemently disagreed with her fool-proof plan.

"You want me and Hikari to communicate through _sticky notes _for an _hour?" _Kairi repeated. Her usually bright and cheerful expression was bartered for a deep, wrinkle-setting scowl. Her eyes were sparkling menacingly, as if she wanted to obliterate the nearest object that chose to move, which was, unfortunately, the equally intimidating Naminé. Kairi knew better than to cross paths with an angered artist; she had seen the effects, and they were, most certainly, not pretty.

Naminé's chilling stare seemed to bore down into Kairi's soul; she wavered slightly, eyeing the smirk of triumph that crossed her lips. She frowned. "What exactly are you planning?" she asked, her voice quavering only slightly, but Naminé had caught it.

"I'm going to get you two to stop fighting. Honestly, it bothers me enough, and Roxas can't take much more of Sora's ranting," she answered truthfully, her voice level and casual, as if they were having a simple conversation about kittens. The fire in her eyes flared with a hint of annoyance; Kairi tried to mask her fear.

"W-why would Hikari rant?" she asked carefully, pulling away from the threatening blonde. Naminé's expression mutated, and she looked disappointed, though her eyes were screaming bloody murder.

"Kairi," she tutted, shaking her head. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. How many times has he asked you out?"

Kairi faltered for only a second; but that one second was all Naminé needed to conform her hypothesis. "Twice everyday, since the beginning of freshman year," she answered cautiously, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Correct you are, my friend. And how many times have you said no?" Naminé continued in her perfectly casual - but a bit tense - tone.

"T-twice everyday, since the beginning of freshman year," Kairi answered, her face contorting to puzzlement. A ghost of a smile flashed across Naminé's face. She stretched up, rising to her full height, and wordlessly crossed the classroom in graceful, lengthy strides, ripping the door open and creating a thunderous boom that echoed along the empty hallways. Sora Hikari stood behind it, cowering behind his arm in fear.

Naminé sighed. Two times everyday since the beginning of freshman year, Sora would ask Kairi out on a date. And Kairi, being the overly confident, pigheaded prat she is, would decline with fierce passion, which would lead - always, no matter what - to a cyclopean war of words. In her opinion, the duo bickered like an old, senior citizen couple; she never voiced these thoughts, however, for fear of losing her life.

With a quick lunge for Sora's arm, the blonde Irately - and carelessly - dragged the poor unfortunate soul into the room and into the seat right besides his love.

Naminé watched in disdain as Kairi hissed out profanities, glaring at Sora and (obviously) wishing he'd burst into flames and shrivel into a pile of ash. She eyed Sora's momentary hurt, and sighed as he proceeded to smirk a very seductive and playful smirk. She smacked them both upside the head.

"You will both do as your told, or you will both suffer the consequences," she growled, her usually warm, soft voice gone and replaced with a tone of ice cold steel. The two of them gulped.

Then ember ignited in her eyes, creating a full blown bonfire, as she slammed two different stacks of sticky notes onto each desk. Kairi's expression of deep hatred faltered as she flinched, and she hung her head. Sora blocked his eyes, only to look up in warm relief.

How could these two arrogant morons be so incredibly stupid? Naminé was beyond determined now; she was Hell-bent on getting these two together by the end of the hour. She glowered with ferocity.

"Now. You see these sticky notes? You're going to write to each other for one full hour on these. You cannot speak, or else I will - don't challenge me, Sora - staple your lips shut," she instructed, sending her glare on Sora as he tried to object. He shriveled in his seat, looking dejected. Naminé was however, proud of her best friend; she had wordlessly produced her pencil and was already scribbling away. Naminé knew it was probably a long string of profanities that should never be repeated to small children under the age of fourteen, but she was happy as long as she listened.

"I'll let you leave at four. Go on," she encouraged, and soon, the flame in her eyes dimmed at last, returning to the soft ice blue. She watched silently, still as a statue, as the two of them literally launched notes at each other. A deep scowl was imprinted on Kairi's face, while hope lingered in Sora's eyes; they were finally going to see.

As fifteen minutes of shuffled paper ripping sounds, Kairi's scowl lightened into a look of pure confusion. Sora's hopeful glance blossomed, and he began writing with what could only be described as a burning passion, a fire of his own igniting in his ocean blue eyes.

Another fifteen minutes, and Kairi was grinning madly like a lovesick psychopath and the pressure she applied on her pen had lessened. Sora looked literally like the happiest person on Earth.

Twenty-three seconds later, and Kairi had tackled him to the floor, cramming her tongue into his mouth.

Naminé sat two desks away with her jaw scraping the dirt off of the tile floor. What just happened? Is Kairi seriously having a very heated make-out session with Sora on the floor? Her plan had _worked?_

Aghast, Naminé scrambled to the now unoccupied chairs of her companions, jumping over the two as the writhed around on the floor in the process. The picked up Sora's discarded pile of pink sticky notes and shuffled them in order, and repeated the process with Kairi's blue ones. Plopping down, she began to read.

Straight off the bat, Kairi's note stated the very words she repeated on a day-to-day basis in hard, bold words, indented into the paper with an overdose of force.

**I HATE YOU.**

Next, Sora's, which was much calmer, but so much more cockier.

_And I love you._

Kairi's next note still had the imprint of her passionate 'I hate you'.

**Cut the act, would you? (I HATE YOU) **

_I'm not acting, Kairi._

**Put a sock in it, Hikari. God knows you major in drama.**

_Do not._

**Do too!**

_I'm an athlete! I would die if I was in that damn drama class._

**Hikari, you couldn't play a sport if your life depended on it.**

_Not true! I excel in Kendo!_

**And you still suck.**

_Nuh-uh. I came in second in the finals._

**Second. I rest my case.**

_That's not fair! I came in second to Roxas, and that's only because-_

The note ended, so she skipped to the next one.

_He used two swords!_

**But you still lost, Hikari.**

_Why do you call me Hikari? I have a first name, you know._

**Yeah, and it means sky. The sky is beautiful, and you put it to shame.**

_Ouch. But your basically saying my name is beautiful._

**Do you not understand me? You. Put. It. To. Shame.**

_I might put it to shame, but you still agreed that it's beautiful._

**The SKY is beautiful, not you.**

_But my name means sky! So your basically saying I'm beautiful._

**No, I'm not. You're repulsive.**

Naminé sighed. This is what they argued about? What were they, five year olds? She watched them in disgust as Kairi lay on top of the brunette, groaning. Naminé knew that if she didn't stop them soon, very bad things would happen and someone would leave the classroom pregnant. But she also knew that there were four years of hidden passion to share with each other; so she left them alone and continued reading.

_You do realize Hikari means light?_

**Of course I know that.**

_But it doesn't put light to shame? If you ask me, light is better than the sky._

**You are so annoying!**

_Will you please go out with me?_

**Not in your wildest dreams.**

_But it happens in my dreams._

**That's disgusting.**

_Not._

**So is.**

_You wish it was. You're secretly flattered._

**Why would I be secretly flattered?**

_Because deep down, you love me._

**Ew.**

_See, you're in denial!_

**Then tell me what I'm denying.**

_Your love for me._

**Your seriously confusing me! I do not love you, you scumbag.**

_Wow, Kairi. Scumbag. How original._

**I am very original, thank you.**

_Please go out with me, oh originality master?_

**That didn't make sense.**

_Psh, when do I ever make sense?_

**Never.**

_Exactly. And you haven't answered the question._

**Give me one good reason to answer.**

_I'll give you three, and if they're good, you have to say yes._

…**deal.**

_Alright. One, I love you._

**You're an idiot.**

_Two, I've known you since we were in kindergarten, and that was when I first fell in love with you._

**I'm surprised that you managed to write that in one note.**

_Three, I can't live without you. You are my stars, my sun, my moon, my world. Kairi Marie Hara, you are my everything. _

Naminé sensed a very long, well thought out essay on love heading in her direction at speeds of a train.

_There's something about love, you know. It breaks your heart, and God knows it breaks mine every time you cut me down. _-new note- _but…it sets me free, too. It takes a giant load off of my chest. It'll tear me up because I know _-new note- _that you'll say no, but it'll still make me feel better. I still believe in love. _-new note- _My world always falls down like rain, and it always brings me to my knees, _-new note- _but I won't ever give up. So Kairi, I'll ask you again._

_Will you go out with me?_

Naminé cooed to herself, kicking the couple apart on the floor. The pair was getting a little out of hand, and the picture was just a small -very small, sarcastically speaking- bit disturbing, not to mention completely inappropriate. She grimaced as the couple unwound each other before returning her attention to the notes.

**Wow…Sora. Who knew you were so deep.**

_You called me Sora. :)_

**I did, didn't I?**

_Alright, I'll ask for just one more thing. Please, Don't fight the love, Kairi! Don't hide from it. _-new note- _I promise you, if you say yes, I'll make Friday night the night of your life, if you hang on. _-new note- _It'll be alright, Kairi. I love you._

The notes ended there. Naminé gave a satisfied, touched sigh, and yanked Kairi off of the floor to her feet, wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I am so proud of you!" she squealed, grinning as the flustered red-head regained composure. Sora remained on the ground with a furious blush staining his cheeks as he desperately tried to re-button his dress shirt.

"This is so embarrassing…" Kairi moaned, her cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red. Naminé giggled, just as the door swung open.

"Hey, Nam, What's taking you… I won't ask," Roxas said, eyeing the fumbling brunette who was hopelessly tangled in his own shirt, and the red head who swore she'd rather be dead. Naminé giggled, ran to her boyfriend, and gave him a quick, unexpected, passionate kiss.

"Um…PDA?" Kairi joked, slapping her cheeks in an attempt to get them to return to their normal color. Naminé stuck her tongue out.

"You're one to talk," she barked, pulling Roxas forcefully b the hand out into the hallway. She strut along like a runway model, Roxas stumbling in tow, with a malicious grin spread evilly across her angelic feminine features. Naminé was genius! She had done the impossible, and she had finally managed to get Kairi to say yes. It was a very good day for her, a very good one indeed. She stopped halfway down the hall, yanked open a door to an empty classroom, and threw herself upon Roxas. A little celebration would not hurt at all…

* * *

It pleased Naminé greatly to see, not two weeks later, a very ecstatic Kairi bursting into the cafeteria in a full on run, thrusting herself onto Sora's waiting lap, and kissing him so lustfully the students around them shrouded their eyes in disgust. Naminé knew one thing, however.

Their first child was _so_ going to be named after her.

* * *

**HEY.**

**DO NOT FRET OH READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES! I've been really busy, and I haven't been able to upload. :( by 'busy' I mean gymnastics. It's 'the-super-productive-summer-training-time-where-we-get-to-learn-crazy-ass-flippy-tricks-that-could-possibly-get-us-killed-and-train-them-so-we-can-compete-them-in-front-of-hundreds-of-people-and-make-total-fools-out-of-ourselves-because-we-failed' time, which basically translates to 'I"M NOT HOME AT ALL FIVE DAYS A WEEK'. well, that's an overexageration, I am home, but only in the mornings and at night.**

**Again, though, DO NOT FRET, READERS! I'm working on every one of my stories together, (which means Cheesecake Topped with Gummy Bears, White Blood, Ups and Downs, AND THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER OF REFLECTIONS {Be ready for it}) so I'll update them all...together. at some point. **


End file.
